mssamfandomcom-20200216-history
Animator vs Animation Speakonia Dub Competition
The Animator vs. Animation Speakonia Dub Competition (commonly known as AvA Speakonia Competition) is a competition of Dub Videos created and started by CommodoreCrusher9000TM on October 28th, 2018. The main combatants are CommodoreCrusher9000TM Pictures, Elilenk EdwardMMOs, TheROFL98, Thunderbirds501. It was formally started when Thunderbirds501 first competed along with TheROFL98. The Rules of the Competition # Upon the race, the video may be uploaded 14 days prior to the original video uploaded by Alan Becker. # Voices used in the dubs during competition are based on your choices, Speakonia, Balabolka, TTS Reader, etc. # Your video cannot be split into parts. (I.E. A 15 minute video, and its divided into 3 parts.) If that is found during the competition, you are DISQUALIFIED. The reason is because its cheating for views. # On others, YOU MAY NOT USE OTHER COMPETITORS IDEAS, you must use your own. # Credit must be given to the original owner. (Video Cited to Alan Becker). # If you are a competitor who is not in the interest of freedom of speech, that's entirely alright. # Aggregation is given to the competitors by other people who watch you. # If you want to request your dub video to be aggregated by Commodore's Rotten Tomatoes, do so by DM'ing a message to Commodore. # Discrimination in the video means Disqualification # Watermarking is OPTIONAL Competitions (By list) Animator vs. Animation shorts Episode 2: The Chosen One's Return (Start: October 29th, 2018) - Elilenk EdwardMMO's is the first to enter, TheROFL98 entered second, Thunderbirds501 entered third, while Commodore entered last. On December 2nd, 2018 according to the view count, CommodoreCrusher9000TM finishes 1st place in 1234 views while Thunderbirds501 finished 2nd at 1102 views, TheROFL98 holds 3rd at 906 views and Elilenk EdwardMMOs holds 224 views at last place. CommodoreCrusher9000TM in this competition round is declared winner. On November 2nd, 2018, Commodore is the only contestant to beat TheROFL98 even though he can earn more views. Commodore would soon beat to first place in November 25th, 2018 winning a high amount of views in the first round. 2. Untitled Animator vs. Animation short Currently waiting for contestants. Review and Aggregation Thunderbirds501 At first, during the time, Thunderbirds501 complained to TheROFL98 "its my series not yours". On the release of ROFL's version of AvA shorts Episode 2, Commodore simply stops the argument between the two competitors and told "its a competition." Thunderbirds501 has an upper hand of gaining views along with his past AvA videos. Some criticized his work as "too much parts" or "stop being salty" according to past events with the fight along with TheROFL98. The works of his past creations of AvA were split into parts (Example: Part 1 to 3) which had a low gain of views making it a little difficult to gain views with TTS dubbing. Thunderbirds501 takes action by dubbing the video after the new AvA vid is uploaded. TheROFL98 TheROFL98 has an upper hand of gaining views with one single video. According to TheROFL98's Animation vs. YouTube video, the full TTS dub as of October, 2018, has a total of 98,891 views. TheROFL98 may just have enough momentum to gain more views in the competition. As he does make his own dubs, he is instantly notified of new AvA videos and makes the videos immediately after the upload. Elilenk EdwardMMOs While having a 4000 subscriber rank, Edward's try for his own AvA dubbing may seem fair and square of how much he gains. Some of his past gained up to 100K - 1M views, but it maybe difficult to recognize his dubs since he uploads almost constantly and daily. CommodoreCrusher9000TM Pictures Commodore joined the competition soon after the video of AvA shorts Episode 2 was uploaded, and made an attempt to see if he can battle with the competing three. Commodore's dubbing skills are mixed due to a lacking popularity and view count imbalance. Although Commodore has some popular videos, he has a chance of sustaining popularity in competition.